


Our Sad Story

by HeichouPls



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Death, Depressing, Gen, Minor Character Death, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeichouPls/pseuds/HeichouPls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Characters in this story are still alive, save for the Prologue (Chapter One : Petra). Each charter shares what they may have seen, or how the feel, what the feel they must do, etc. I'm putting a lot of work into this, and I plan on updating two chapters at a time after the prologue has been posted. Sit back, grab some popcorn, and try not to swim in feels. (When other chapters are posted.) </p><p>One of my more sadder works in progress, "Our Sad Story" is an Shingeki no Kyojin fan fiction that came to me after listening to a sad violin piece in my orchestra class. Odd inspritation, perhaps, but it still got me to this. More chapters are to come soon, but I don't know where I want to end this, so for now, I've put out of five chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Sad Story

Prologue : Petra  
"Do you find it that hard to trust us, Eren?"

I glare at Eren, waiting for an answer. However, he says nothing, but swiftly, he speeds up and heads forward towards HQ. I smile, knowing that it's a wordless sign, expressing his trust in us. You must go forward.

There isn't enough time to think. With the female titan directly behind us, we quickly turn around, and Eld takes the first attempt to attack. From the looks of it, he may have scratched her hand, but he avoids being caught in her grasp. While she is distracted, Oluo and I take the opportunity to blind her. A plan sure to succeed, or so we hoped.

The Female Titan, blinded, falls back against a tree, covering her weak spot. Eld gives us the silent sign to attack and cut her arms, making her weak point accessible. Eld, Oluo, and I continue with the plan, slicing the titan's muscle, shearing her arms with our blades, until finally, her arms fall.

The plan was to shear off the muscle supporting her neck, making it easier to attack the weak point. "Strike the neck now!" Eld yells, but as we heard the "now" cut off, we grew alert. The Female Titan had focused on regenerating one eye, and had chomped at Eld, who's body falls and lands hard on the ground, bloody and motionless.

"H-How!" I yell, confused, and I fall closer to the ground, "It can't possible see! It hasn't even been thirty seconds!" As I contemplate on how it was possible for this titan to regenerate one eye like it did, she comes closer to me. I swiftly turn, trying to escape her.

"Petra!" Yells Oluo, "Petra, we need to regroup now!" 

I can hear him, but I can't respond, nor can I follow the order. Before I have time to think, the titan raises her large foot, and I am kicked or stomped to the tree. I am motionless, and blood covered. Unable to do what I was ordered.

Oluo attempted to attack her neck, but only to find that the nape crystallized, and ruined his blades. He tries to think about what to do next, but is quickly kicked away, ending his life immediately.

Our hard work didn't pay off. Our life's were thrown away like a used napkin, and our killer didn't think twice about it. Our life ended, hers continued. We failed our orders to protect Eren, as simple as that, while she succeeded in whatever it was that she was doing. 

It was a shame. A depressing fact we could do nothing about. And as I think about what could have been done, we watch the ones we cared about carry on. Perhaps some mourning our loss, but only for a quick minute. There is not time for the fighting to think about death, for they must carry on and try to do better than what we could. Most won't. They'll die more unsuccessful than we, and it's just a sad fact of our life's. It's something we must deal with, day after day. We know the outcome. But we don't want to realize it.

As another book ends, a new one begins. But the new one might not be as lucky.


End file.
